Unwanted Sun
by Buckwheat
Summary: The Life and times of an Original Peacekeeper and his rise through the ranks. It is set up, to begin with as Aeryn reading some memoirs, but then goes into a first person account of his life.Spoilers: Chaper one Takes place 1/2 cycle after DWTB
1. Unwanted Sun

Title:Unwanted Sun

Written By: Buckwheat

Email: i_treuer@hotmail.com 

Rating:PG -13

Spoilers: Takes place ½ cycle after DWTB

Summary:John had found something for Aeryn while she was on Talyn. He did not want her to have it after the unpleasantness. He asked Dargo to get rid of it. Dargo hid it in Aeryn's prowler.

A special thanks goes to Janet for reading and fixing the technical aspects of writing (spelling and other dren).

A great heap of thanks goes to "Marcase" for his input and help in streamlining the story and setting it on the right flow.

Copyright Notice: Farscape is owned by The Jim Henson Company, Hallmark Entertainment, Nine Network Australia and the Sci-Fi Channel. They own all rights to the characters mentioned within this story. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The holo image of the Luxan filled the air.

"Aeryn…if you are watching this, then you have found the box I left in your prowler. John…"

She stopped the holo-vid. It was the fifth or sixth time she had watched it, but every time Dargo mentioned John she had to stop. Not wanting to hear John's name, not wanting to see his face, to hear his voice. It has been half a cycle now since that fatefull day on Moya, half a cycle since that frelling coin toss. Maybe this was fate telling her that she should start to think of her and John again, and this was the first step. Trembling she started the holo-vid again.

"…John…He found something on a commerce planet that made him smile. I had not seen him smile a lot while you were gone. He saw this thing and said, "Aeryn would like this." I was not sure what it was but he bought it. That was maybe the second or third time he had said your name since you left on Talyn. He claimed it would take a lot of work to get it ready. I only saw him work on it once or twice, but each time we would not see him for several solar days. I still do not know what it is that he got for you…."

_Now I'm curious about what it is, what could occupy John for that much time, _She thought.

"…He finished just before Talyn returned. I have never seen him so pleased with himself. When you got back and things were…difficult. He thought it would never be an appropriate time to give it to you. He said you needed space and you needed time…"

_He was right, I did need space. John gave me the space I thought I needed. By the time I opened up to him it was too late. He kept his distance not wanting to press._

"…John wanted me to get rid of it for him. He asked me to destroy it. Out of our friendship I thought it should be where it was meant to be…with you. Whatever it is, remember he did it for you. Goodbye my friend, I hope your path is clear and I will see you some day…"

With those words the Luxan faded away. Aeryn was alone in her quarters. Alone that was how she felt. Surrounded by all these ex-peacekeepers, even though she had made some friends here she still felt alone. She lost John once, watched him die, only to be confronted with John still alive on Moya. She could not bear seeing him, for that would bring back the incredible pain she felt when _her_ John died. The sense of being truly alone, the incredible sense of _loss_, of something so precious she knew she would never find again.

It was time to leave; she could not handle it. She had to find herself, had to find her center as Zhaan had once told her. She sat and stared at the box, staring at it like she had done every night since she found it. What could it be? What would she find? She pulled the box towards her; there was writing on it. Not in the English that John had tried to teach her. It was in Sebacean:

For Aeryn

With Love

John

She opened the box not expecting to see the scrap of paper and two things that looked like tech manuals. The note was also written in Sebecean, and it was from John.

__

Aeryn,

Since you've been gone I have tried to find things to help keep my mind off of you. I now know that that was an impossible task. Finding this was proof of that. You once said that you would have to find out who you are when you are not a Peacekeeper. Well sometimes you need to know where you came from first, to know who you are or where you are going.

Love,

John

What could he mean by that? He knows where I came from. She took a look at the first book, it was old, damaged, it was written on fiber paper and bound with some sort of animal skin. The lettering was old and faded, hard to read, familiar yet not. It looked like it was Sebacean, but not a form of Sebacean she knew. There was one word she could make out, one word that was familiar... _Sun_.

"Trust John to find some old piece of dren like this, and just because he thought it was interesting, he would think so would I" she murmured. It was the first time in a half cycle she had spoken his name. Something that was once so natural, now so…unnatural, she would not speak of him to herself, to her team, to anyone. She pulled the second book towards her. It looked like a tech manual. Maybe it was the "Leviathan for Dummies" book he was always talking about writing, whatever he meant by that. Aeryn looked at the title

Unwanted Sun

(Memoirs of a Peacekeeper)

Translated in to Common "New" Sebacean

By

John Robert Crichton JR

A smile came across Aeryn's face, she did not smile often, but she could picture John sitting in his quarters working day and night to get this done. Learning Sebacean, new and old so he could translate it for her. The title bothered her though, "Unwanted" was that how he felt? No, John would not have added "Love" in his note if that was the case. He must have been very proud of his work, he said he only "dusted off" his full name, as he would say, when he had something important to do or something that he was proud of.

She leaned back on her bunk taking the book with her. Who wrote this, why had John not included this in the title? She would have to read it to find out. It still looked like a tech manual; he knew how much she hated reading those things. Well, it was time to see why all the effort was put into it...

MY SO-CALLED LIFE.

I was born the second son to a prominent family in the core system. The second of two boys, that was my problem from the start. I was not supposed to be I was supposed to be a girl. At least that is what my father wanted; I was the unwanted son. If I had been a girl I could have been wed to one of the sons of the other council members and strengthen the bloodlines. I was relegated to my father's server's care, whereas my brother was being groomed to take my father's place on the council. Unwanted and unloved.

You are probably wondering why I am now exalting my victories, my kill numbers or my life as a Peacekeeper right away? I could have started at my recruitment or during my training. But to know whom I am, you must know who I was and where I came from, and for the most part of my life it guided some of my decisions and actions.

_Where I came from…was this what John meant?_

When I was fifteen cycles, my father came to me. He had spoken to me few times in my life, I though he had finally decided to open up and let me in. I was wrong about that and later on I would find out I as wrong about many things concerning my father. He spoke of duty and obligation, and how it was one's duty to serve the council. I though that he was telling me that my brother had failed and I would be groomed to take his place. Again I was wrong. My fate was to be that of most unwanted children, military service. He said that it would not be right for my to avoid my duty and obligations that were required of me. He said I had an obligation to my family and to the council, my family, that was laughable. They had barely noticed my existence and had an obligation to them; he must thought me to be stupid. He suggested the Planetary Defence Force, a lifetime of guarding the council and automated defence platforms. No, I did not want to be around him or have to be at his beck and call -or my brother's- should either one become head of the council. Peacekeepers were the only other option. They had only been around for five cycles, created to settle a civil war on one of our outer colonies. Now they were offering their services to other races to maintain the peace. A Galactic Defence Force, stopping piracy and protecting shipping lanes. I wanted excitement and a way out; they were my only option. He said he would use his influence to get me into the Peacekeeper Corps, after that I was on my own.

_He was one of the original Peacekeepers, one of the ones back when they had a proper purpose, maintaining the peace, protecting the innocent…frell; I have to be up in four arns. I have to get some sleep. I will read more another time. _With that Aeryn put the book down and fell asleep still wondering who this mysterious Peacekeeper was.

The next solar day Aeryn made it back to the bunker, drenched in sweat after a long patrol. She chose to cover their route back to the base, making sure that pirates or insurgents or hungry wildlife did not follow her squad. She stopped by her quarters to pick up the book and then on to the Officer's lounge for some food and perhaps she could read there. No one would bother her; she had made it clear that she would socialize when she wanted to. 

I AM BORN ANEW.

My father kept his word, two solar days later a Peacekeeper rep showed up to take me for training. There was no fanfare or good wishes from my family, even the servers were glad to see me go. I was truly alone. On the way to the training centre I was told that given my family background I had been selected for Officer training. That meant I would command troops, life and death decisions and responsibility. I was also given several verbal quizzes and tests; this was to see if I had the intelligence to go through the training. If not I, would become a "grunt" and in with the cannon fodder. I was told what type of training to expect and that death in training "accidents" was to be expected. Dead before I was sixteen cycles! This was not what I expected, but I was committed, I would prove myself to them, and to myself: frell my family.

If I had expected to be treated any different than with my own family I was soon to find out I would be sorely mistaken. I was big for my age; I was as tall as one of twenty cycles, almost as tall as a Luxan if you can believe it. I therefor was a target, a challenge for the other cadets to attack and take down. Even those whom I thought of as friends were constantly attacking me. It was not long until I became guarded and suspicious of those around me. Always on my guard; but that became an advantage in everything I did. I was still the unwanted son, one of the other council member's son was in training with me and knew my story; he always referred to me as the Unwanted Son until all the other cadets did so too. Still the outcast, still unwanted, still unloved. I decided then that I would live to serve. Be the perfect Peacekeeper, something that served me well in my training. I was constantly being advanced beyond my fellow cadets. I was sent to Prowler Attack School less than a cycle after starting training. I excelled in combat maneuvers and was able to react faster than any other student in my flight group. I was told that I was the best pilot they had ever trained, I took that as a compliment, even though the organization had only been around for five cycles and I was in the fourth flight school since they started the trainingprogram. I have to say that there are far better pilots in the Peacekeepers now, than I ever could be. Including my daughter.

__

His daughter! That is right; in the early days Peacekeepers used to have life-mates, and any children were not automatically assigned to fill the ranks, who is He? Frelling Crichton from keeping his name from me. I like him already, a pilot…I like him even more.

After PAS I was sent to command school. This was unusual for a cadet to go to command school so early after flight school. I was going there for a reason. I was told that there were several members of High Command that were following my career with interest. This is why I was being accelerated through the training. I could handle it, but could my other classmates? Frell them, I must do what is set forward for me. I was the youngest at the school, I was only seventeen cycles and everyone else had at least two cycles of active duty behind them. Again I was the upstart, the unwanted son. I thought this would be different, if I was to excel in the course, but that was just another thing for them to despise me for. Nothing exciting happened during the course; I finished with the highest rating, which still stands now. It was an easy course then, with my fellow classmates –or should I say competitors- an unassuming bunch, who got their commissions because of their bloodlines instead of their skills. I paid them little to no attention; I found none worthy of it. Wait, I lied. I saw the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. It would be several cycles later when we would meet again, assigned to a unit neither of us expected.

A man in a full black uniform entered and surveyed the room, his eyes resting on me. 

__

Oh, frell, I thought. _Now what?_ I had only seen the Red and Black of the line troops and the Black and Red of the pilot's corps. This was no line trooper. He was someone on a mission, someone with special dispensation. He stomped towards me.

"Cadet!" His commanding voice boomed straight at me, making me automatically spring to attention. I saw no rank, but his whole demeanor told everyone that this was one who commanded immediate and unconditional obediance. _Or else_...

"Yes, Sir!" I stared straight ahead, not looking the officer in the eye. Who was this _nerfer_, and what did he want from me? 

"You have concluded the first part of your training, you are to proceed to the next level. Get your gear, we leave now!" And turned and headed out the lounge.

"Yes sir!" I said to his back. His boots thundered through the silenced room, where all eyes were following me following him. I started to turn the corner to the dormitory, when the officer turned and boomed at me.

"Where the _frell_ do you think you're going, cadet?!"

"Sir, getting my gear, sir! And reporting my reassignment, sir!" I said springing to attention once more.

"No time for that! Whatever you will need, the Peacekeeper Corps will provide you. You will not tell anyone where you are going or what you are doing. IS THAT CLEAR!"

"YES SIR!" _For the love of Chilnack, will he ever stop shouting_? And I won't tell anyone, since I have no _frellin_ idea where I'm going anyway. Who is this _yotz_?

I followed him to the landing pads, where an ugly little ship was starting up its engines. I was directed towards the small hold where two mean looking blackclad troopers were loading boxes and pushed me into a highly uncomfortable seat and strapped me in tight, together with the rest of the cargo. The whole atmosphere breathed _purpose_ and _mission_. The officer returned to check the loading and his new passenger.

"Cadet! You have been chosen to follow some special training, and that is all that you need to know. Follow instructions precisely, and you may yet live long enough to bring honor to the Corps!" With that he and his troopers left to the flight deck, leaving me –litterally- in the dark once more.

Little did I know I was off to commando training.

_Pilot, command and commando training, I like him, but who is he? Frell, I have to be up in 2 arns…wait it is Re'lek's team that is out tomorrow, it is my rest cycle. I still have to sleep. This is too good to put down. Damn you John._ Aeryn yawned and with that all hope of reading more was extinguished. Sleep came quickly.

Commando Training was hard, as anyone who has gone though it will know. They put you through dren; I will not go into details because I don't want to discourage anyone from applying for training. But yes, you DO get to blow dren up. It was then that I was given a choice; stay on as school staff or finally go to my first active duty assignment. I chose to go, finally, on active duty, but first there was a personal matter to deal with. I wanted a new name*, I made my request to High Command. I did not want anything to do with the family that ignored me. I have not mentioned what my old name is because I am more the name I chose than the one originally given me.

*(Editor's/Translator's Note: I was not sure if it meant name or person. Also, is there ever a Low Command?)

Aeryn laughed out loud, shattering the somber silence of the Officer's Lounge. _I miss that, his little human quips, something I use to hate, now something I wonder how I can live without. _

High Command approved. They liked the idea of commando's change their names to protect their families. It was not my intention to start that tradition, because it was my personal protection I was ensuring. This is a tradition I am glad that the Peacekeepers no longer practice. I chose a strong name, one I could bare proudly. I chose the name of an ancient Sebacean warrior who's family abandoned him. It is a bit ironic that my daughter now serves in the regiment that now bears my name, my regiment, my first assignment as a commando attached to the covert operations section. The regiment I would eventually command. High Command approved my name change, they did not have a problem with the first name, the last name was questioned but they approved and I was no longer the unwanted son. At 20 cycles I was born anew as Pleisar…

_My old Regiment…_

…For my first name. The last name was a variation on what I had been called since birth. I took the name of a little known, but well respected House. I would be forever known as _Pleisar Sun_.

Aeryn dropped the book. The tears in her eyes started to flow; John had done this for her. He had always been there for her, to offer a helping hand when need or not, just as she had for him. He would not know the pain she had been in, the knowledge of the baby, knowledge that she had destroyed one of his dreams. She thought that loosing the baby was hard enough to deal with, now that she knows that he knows her, knows where she came from. There was so much to learn before the healing could start. Before she could let him in all the way. Again Aeryn felt alone, but not alone, knowing that John was out there waiting for her.

End of Part 1. 


	2. Rising Sun, Shooting Star

Title: Rising Sun, shooting star (Unwanted Sun Part 2)

Written By: Buckwheat Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: A long time ago in this galaxy…. well you get the picture

Summary: The further adventures of Pleisar Sun. Character created in " Unwanted Sun Part 1" His rise through the ranks under an assumed name. Will he find out what the future has in store fro him? Who knows…I do but you will have to wait and see.

Special thanks goes to Janet for reading and fixing the technical aspects of Writing (spelling and other dren).

A great heap of thanks goes to "Marcase" for his input and help in streamlining the story and setting it on the right flow.

Note:Where as part 1 was written as Aeryn reading his memoirs so to speak, part II is written as a first person narrative. If you have suggestions, comments or questions please feel free to email with suggestions.

Copyright Notice: The Jim Henson Company, Hallmark Entertainment, Nine Network Australia and the Sci-Fi Channel own Farscape. They own all rights to characters mentioned within this story. I made some or most up, but if they want to have them too, who am I to complain. 

***************************************************************************************************************************

NEVER REPORT EARLY

I stood on the Deck of the Command Carrier, noticing I was the only one in the Black uniform of the Commandos. Everyone was looking at me, wondering who I was, and why I would stand there waiting like the rest of the replacements. It was something that I would learn soon enough, that if you are to report on a certain solar day, show-up on that day and not before. The problem was, I was given leave to spend at home, but I did not have one to go to. I was now alone with a new name, a new career and a new life to lead. 

"_Captain on Deck_!" 

A simple phrase, which would follow me for the rest of my life. Captain Tovo Stalltan walked into the hangar bay wearing his Command-Red uniform, and being flanked by a hardfaced female officer. He was tall, lean and showing the telltale signs of a battle worn trooper. Wearing a prominent Battle-scar and that whole thousand-metra stare that only comes from heavy combat. I found out later that he used to be a full captain in the Planetary Defense Force, and took his Peacekeeper commission when the Corps was newly formed. 

Tovo Stalltan... Who had personally negotiated the peace of Strandar II, who had led the charge in the final battle to separate the warring factions. He was a frelling hero, and a living legend. I could only _hope_ that my service would find his favour. We were all in awe to be in his presence, and we were very quiet during the welcoming speech that every captain gives.

"Welcome aboard my carrier," his voice boomed. "I repeat: _MY_ carrier. You have, for the most part, served with distinction. Some of you are new to the Peacekeepers, and some of you are on your last chance. I do not run a pleasure craft or a reform school for delinquents. This is the finest vessel in the Peacekeeper fleet and I maintain the highest standard. Those of you who do not meet that standard will be replaced. Good health to you." With that he turned on his heels and marched away.

_Replaced_, that was the standard euphemism to say you would face a proper court martial and executed for failure to comply with orders. That was our way; you live to serve. 

I was assigned a bunkroom by the Quartermaster and told where to report to the Commando Bay. I felt like I walked on forever on this huge carrier just to get to my quarters to get squared away and to get my kit ready for duty. I was surprised to see that my quarters were quite large by any standard. I expected to see just another bunk in a room that was build in a crowded space more out of pure nescessity than out of comfort. It looked like I would have this room all for myself. I was just about to get settled in and unpack when the door burst open and in rushed four armed Peacekeepers in full body armor.

"On the ground now!" Shouted the lead Peacekeeper. His Pulse Pistol pointed right in my face. "I said on the ground NOW, Frell Jak"

Great. I had been aboard less than 2 arns and I already made an enemy. I guess I should have expected this. What happened next would be a source of amusement between the rest of my team and I for the next 40 cycles. 

"And who the frell are you, giving ME orders?" I asked defiantly. 

At the same time closing the gap between the lead soldier and me. No answer, but I thought I saw a sneer behind the black visored helmet. Time to go to work. I stunned the leader with a pantac jab while the other three just stood there. It took just a microt to circle-kick one in the head and the last one in the stomach. One remained, his pistol still trained directly at my head. He remained cool and had an air of confidence about him. Who is this? Why won't he frelling shoot?

"Officer Sun, I presume…I am Lieutenant Rotana. Your commanding officer." He said it so calm; you never would have thought there was a fight a microt before. He took off his helmet and stared me down; waiting. I did what every PK does when in doubt; I came to attention and replied, "yes, sir!" 

"You are early, two solar days early. Two things…one, next time change the lock code on your quarters the moment you step in. Two, if you are going to arrive early to a posting, report in the moment you get there." His face was still, his lip barely moved when he spoke. After surveying me he finally lowered the gun.

"Let me introduce you to part of your team. The first one you hit is your second, Sub-Officer Darvo Stranna; the second one is Sergeant Milos Argra, The last one is Sergeant Manas Gelivos, she will have a headache when she wakes up. I guess I'm fortunate not to bring the other two or there would not be any one left to clean this up." He smirked arrogantly, waving at the grumbling troopers as if they were discarded goods.

I hated that smirk from the beginning, but he was the Officer in Charge of the covert ops section and therefore he had my loyalty…for now. I was told that my new Ident-chip was on the table and that I would be pleased with the information on it. I was told to report to him in two solar days, having learned the policy and procedures for the Command Carrier _Argus_ and to know the ship from top to bottom, _blindfolded_. Normally you are given the fist three solar days after reporting to do this. Well, from this point on I arrived on time -not early- just on time. Oh, I forgot to mention that I was promoted to Lieutenant at that time. That was what I was supposed to be pleased with. Again I was advanced early, but why?

I spent the next few days leaning my way around the _Argus_; I bumped into the Captain one time during the sleep cycle. "Bumped" was an accurate description; I was reviewing the evacuation procedures for the ship when I went head first into Captain Stalltan. He was not impressed, as I could tell by the hard look in his eyes. He made a comment about "frelling commandos in their frelling black uniforms, like frelling ghosts in the night." He marched on; checking the ship and his crew, as I found out that that was his usual routine. Now I was beginning to understand why they called us "Black Ghosts"; the uniform was a dead give away, but the ghost part, I think that had to do with our uncanny ability to appear one moment and be gone the next.

The next quarter of a cycle was spent waiting for orders, training, going on practice exercises and security sweeps of the Command Carrier and of the other ships in the armada. The most exciting thing that happened was the capture of a Leviathan. Amazing creature, the pilot took some doing to control, but once the control collar was in place all problems were dealt with most efficiently. Other than that, nothing exciting happened. 

They say that a commando's life is a solitary one. Not so, as I socialized with my team in the officer's lounge. Occasionally I was invited to the Sergeants lounge for a quick meal or a drink. My second, Sub-Officer Stranna was promoted to Officer. We became fast friends, said I hit him harder than a Luxan in a hyper rage, and I told him he was full of dren and he was just a weakling. The banter went on like that forever; at least it seemed like it at the time.

Finally, we received orders for a real mission. I cannot go into too many details, but I can relate the gist of it. We were to set down and subdue a group of Sebaceans who were trying to incite a rebellion on one of our outer colonies. Our job was to stop the rebellion by any means necessary while still maintaining a zero presence status. I had full confidence in my team and the two other teams joining the mission. Little did I know that it would all turn to dren, _very_ fast. 

Lieutenant Rotana led the main assault group into position, we all knew our tasks, and my team was to be the sniper section for the mission, a job that would prove to be our calling. We maneuvered into a covering position, providing rear security for the strike teams. In the end, it would not matter. They were waiting for us. 

It was almost as if they knew we were coming. The mines that the enemy had hidden on the only approach route killed half of Rotana's team instantly. Some sort of flame weapon obliterated Lieutenant Ornat's team; they never had a chance to fire back. In a heartbeat, nine of the best-trained Peacekeepers that I had ever known were killed or wounded. From our position we had a clear shot at the enemy leaders, and I signaled Rotana that we were about to open fire and he should get clear. Like some sort of _farbot_, he stood up and made himself a target, drawing the enemy out into the open, charging him with weapons blazing. We then picked our targets, and fired; the leaders first, who dropped like Boolite goo, then the rest. It was not a pretty sight, but raw combat never is. We went down to retrieve the injured and dead, under intense hostile fire, but we wanted to leave no one behind. We collected the Ident chips from Ornat's team and the pitiful little that was left of them. We made it back to the RV point where the Marauders came in and pick us up. Safe. It was a frelling nightmare, someone betrayed us, and I vowed that there would be blood to pay.

We arrived back on the _Argus_; Captain Stalltan stood there to meet us. The first time I had seen him with a look other than disdain. He was genuinely concerned about his troops, even if they wore "frelling black uniforms". He gathered us around him and told us that there would be retribution, as too many Peacekeepers had died today, and too many good Sebaceans.

"Lieutenant Gratelk is under arrest, for treason. She relayed tactical information to the rebels just after the planning session. I have no doubt that it is her brother that is the leader of this rebellion against the council. They will pay dearly for this"

Gratelk was the Captain's first officer, how could she have betrayed the Peacekeepers like that. It is something to this day I cannot fathom, she was the most animate about council rule and the will of the council. She was tried and executed in less than 3 arns. Tragic loss for the Sebacean Race as she was a pure blood a descendant from a Named House. That Name ceased to exist that day, as her dishonor meant dishonor for the entire House who all underwent the same –permanent- _retribution_.

PROMOTION AGAIN?

Ten solar days later Lieutenant Rotana was promoted to first officer; which left the position of Head of Covert Operations open. We thought that they would send someone from another squad to take over. I was called to the Captain's quarters, and was told that I would be named interim Head until I got killed or they found someone better. I was dismissed and as I left Rotana stopped me

"You know that the Job is yours to loose don't you?" And he walked away.

I took that as a hint that I had the job, but I understood I needed more experience just to keep it. 

He was right, as over the next three cycles our section became the most effective in the whole Covert Ops Division, and were thrice decorated by High Command. We were efficient, professional and deadly. Never again did we face the indignity of being ambushed. Almorst killed, often. Overrun, sometimes. Burned alive, nearly. Ambushed…_never_. . 

__

Retribution. That is what we called it, which is what fueled our rage. Our desire was retribution. 

Too many of us had died to quell our thirst for revenge, something that was going to happen sooner then later. I personally lead the mission to capture Delat Gratelk, the rebel leader. They were supposedly fighting for Sebacean rights on this tiny rock. They were our own race, but they went against everything we stood for, _lived_ for in this galaxy. Peace, order and co-existence with other life; the _Thorn_ were a peaceful race, who allowed a Sebacean colony on their home world, but when the colonist defiled their sacred grounds they wanted vengeance. They hired the Peacekeepers to keep the peace between the new colonists and themselves. If they only would have listened and entered negotiations with us, then the colonists would have been saved from our retribution. They seceeded from council rule and started a war with the Thorn; a war that we were being paid to stop. 

It took all of one arn to locate and extract Delat; we had him aboard the Command Carrier one arn after that. I was hoping to be the one to interrogate him, but that honor fell to the Captain. He made sure that blood paid for blood. Before his execution, Delat made an appeal to the council, he requested that the colonists and their families be able to leave the core systems and go to the Uncharted Territories to live on their own. The council surprisingly agreed, probably knowing that they would not survive out there. The rebels were gone within two solar days, gone never to heard of again, at least that is what we hoped.

LIFE IS GOES ON

After four cycles aboard the_ Argus_, and three as Interim Head, I was finally confirmed as the Official Head of the Covert Operations section for the Regiment. That I thought was best celebrated in the Officer's Lounge. It was something I did not do on a regular bases, as I felt it best to keep a distance between me and the rest of the Officers, Friendships outside the commandos was a luxury I could not afford. Well, at least that is what I tried to convince myself. If truth were known, I just was not the social type; in my previous life, my life before the Peacekeepers, I was not privy to social events. I gathered those whom I considered my friends and commandeered a section of the lounge. It was a grand sight, the other officers not knowing what to make of us when we entered the lounge. Darvo thought it would be fun to enter as if we were going to arrest someone, which we had on several occasions. Arrested someone in the Mess that is.

"It would be amusing to see if anyone of those Drennits would dren their pants," he was like a child with some candy. "Then you could come in and just sit and we could get dren-faced, and ignore them all."

Somewhat reluctantly I agreed to the plan. Darvo burst though the door, followed by Milos Argra and Manas Gelivos, who were both officers now, and had their own teams too. Under my command the Covert Ops section doubled in size and activities as well. I thought I had seen everything, until I entered the lounge. Most of the other officers had frozen in their tracks all eye on each other, wondering who was the next one for early retirement? I walked over to an empty lounge area and sat down.

"Relax I'm hear to arrest some Phelip Nectar, nothing else" I mused. There was a collective sigh of relief, name-calling and a few bits of food thrown in our general direction. I had to admit I enjoyed that, though I think I would not try that too often, though.

"You guys scared the dren out of most of them, the others did not want to get killed in any crossfire," chirped a woman's voice from behind Dravo. Manas stood up to challenge the trelk that dared butt her nose into our private time. Then laughed when she saw that it was Darvo's sister, Arnan.

"Come, sit with us, I hope you have currency little girl" Milos replied, "otherwise sit down and shut the frell up"

"Well if currency is what is required to speak around here, then after our last game you should not be allowed to speak for a cycle frell jak." She smirked sliding down on the couch beside me, Congratulations Pleisar, it is about time it was official."

Arnan was the only non-commando that would be allowed to talk to us in that way, let alone be invited to sit with us. She had the training; she was just waiting for an opening in the teams. That was not the reason we let her sit with us. It was not because she was Darvo's sister; we did not care. Some of the others had family aboard; they were not invited into the group. Arnan had saved our _eemas_ in a time of crisis.

We were on a joint operation with the _Thorn_ when we were being overrun, it seamed like our happy band of warriors would be breathing our last breath, when suddenly a Marauder appeared out of nowhere, and did a strafing run right in front of our position, that saved our lives. The Marauder landed and we climbed aboard to find out it was Arnan who flew the ship. She had stolen the Marauder and came to get us. I realized that she risked a court martial for her actions, so when we arrived back on the carrier; I immediately went to the Captain and spoke on her behalf. I told him of the situation and how she had ensured success on a really frelled up situation. She was placed on restrictive duty for ten solar days and then returned to her Prowler squadron. That, in our opinion, made her worthy to join us for a drink any time.

Darvo raised his glass. "A toast…to the 'new' head of Covert Operations section, Lieutenant Pleisar Sun." There was a chorus of here here's and congratulations from the lounge, the loudest being from my friends. It was nice to hear the cheers from the other officers, even if they did not mean it. Most of them either envied us or hated us. We wore black, usually no rank insignia, while the regulars wore the red and black of the line units, the black with red trim of the pilots or the green and black of the techs. Who the frell cared, we sure didn't. 

Just then, the most beautiful woman I had ever seen walked into the lounge. I could tell that she was a pilot. Because of the uniform and she went over to the other pilots, they were as finicky about their drinking friends as we were. She looked somewhat familiar; I could have sworn I had seen her before. Then it hit me; she was the one from command school.

I spent most of the night taking currency off my friends and drinking. I kept looking over at this woman, and she at me. There was a kind of connection, I could not explain it but it was there. Maybe it was because I had not recreated in a while, or it was because I felt some attraction to this woman. I stood up, determined that I was going to talk to her, and for the first time in my life I felt fear. I sat back down immediately, the others looking at me with a strange grin on their faces.

"Just stretching my legs, they were starting to cramp." I snapped

"Yeah and I am a Hynerian Royal. You have been looking at her all night. Go and talk to her." Darvo chuckled

"Well your highness, I just might", I replied grinning.

Arnan let out a laugh. "You know Pleisar, I could introduce you, and she is in my squadron"

"Arnan, Pleisar does not need to be intodu-…" Manas started.

"Set it up" I said quickly, too quickly, now that I think about it.

Darvo sat there with his mouth open, trying to speak. It looked as though a fish was trying to breathe out of water. Milos, who was preoccupied in trying to win his currency back, finally realized what was going on, shrugged and looked at Arnan.

"You heard the man, set it up. By the way, you loose Prowler girl, I know Pleisar took your last bit of currency last round, so get us some Fellip Nectar while you are up, and keep it flowing for the rest of the night and you just might get even."

Arnan got up in a huff and went over to the Stewart to set up a credit to be deducted from her pay. Milos laughed, watching her all the way. 

Darvo leaned over to me "You know there was a time that I though you would be with Arnan."

"Darvo, she is a good pilot and a valued friend, but I do not see her that way." I replied. "You know that Officer Cobram has put in for a transfer to Prowler Attack School, her appointed mate is there as an instructor. I think she would do a good job, I have endorsed it and forwarded it to the Captain for approval. Before you ask, I have already requested a replacement for her. I have requested that Officer Arnan Stranna be assigned to take over Marauder duty for her. She has the training and well…we all like her."

I have only seen Darvo smile like that once before, it was when he came back from leave on a Sebacean pleasure planet. He knew that she would make it to the teams and also thought] he could look out for her, as he was a very protective brother.

The Lounge Stewart shouted, "Captain on Deck".

The whole mess sprung to attention. The Captain, who rarely went to the lounge, entered, looked around and strode over to our table. He looked me in the eye and said that my transfers for my team have been approved, and tossed me their new ident chips. He turned to leave, paused, and looked at me "You have proven yourself worthy to hold the position you have now. Congratulations Lieutenant Sun, and good fortune to you." With that he left.

"What was that all about?" Arnan asked.

"Well little girl, you have gotten too big for your flightsuit." Milos ducked expecting to be hit, "you will have to go and get a proper one. One that fits, and one that is the right color; I always thought that red on black spoiled the black."

"Arnan, you have been transferred to Covert Operations effectively _now_." I tossed her identchip at her. She had a smile bigger than a star. She turned to someone who I could not see.

"It looks like someone will be moving up to section leader now that I am _elite_" Arnan told the mysterious person. "Oh, where are my manners. Lieutenant Pleisar Sun, may I have pleasure in introducing Officer Xana Rotana."

Oh frell, I thought, that must be Rotana's sister. I must be frelling insane. He was a very private man, who valued his family very much. He had personally seen the squadron leader tried for incompetence when his brother's squadron was lead into an ambush that a baby could have seen. His brother died because of that, and the squadron leader paid for it. Dearly.

"An honor to meet you, sir" she stood at attention not wanting to make eye contact. I studied her, looking at her beauty. Her hair, her eyes, her body, it was really my pleasure.

"Yes, it is", I replied, regretting it the moment I said it. I got a dirty look from Arnan. "Would you care to join us?" Hoping that would make up for my first blunder.

"If it would be permitted, sir," She replied, still not looking at me.

"It is, and it is Pleisar, _Xana_," I could feel the surprised eyes of my friends burn in the back of my head for this unbecoming, un-officer-like behaviour.

She finally looked at me with those eyes, eyes that could see right through my rough façade that I put up for the rest of the galaxy. She knew who I was, who I really was; for a moment I was fearful that she would use my real name, the name that I had abandoned all those cycles before.

The others slowly disappeared, off to sleep, or to try and take some currency off the other pilots, who were still in the lounge. I had hoped she and I would have some common things to talk about; and I was glad that we had. During her course in Command school, I found out that she had interest in me, but it was not the time, nor the place to act upon it. She told me that she knew who I really was and that she would keep it a secret just for me. I told her there was a reason that I did not carry that name anymore. She said that the commando tradition of changing their names to protect their families was a noble gesture. I let her think that was the reason.

We spent many nights just talking in the Lounge; we would talk of battles, strategy, typical things that you would expect fellow officers to talk about. I could not talk about much because of the nature of my work. She understood, at least I hope she understood. 

"I know why you are called 'Black Ghosts', Those black uniforms of course, and the fact that you are here one moment and gone the next. Also you might think we see you, but then we're not sure." She said one night.

"If you are sure you have seen us, they you will usually be dead within microts," I grinned.

With that we went to my quarters, which soon would become our quarters. We became mates a half cycle later. A source of joy and ultimately a source of pain for me; I would have to wait five cycles to find that out. When my past would finally catch up to me…

End of Part 2 


	3. On the Edge of the Abyss

Title: On the Edge of the Abyss 

Written By: Buckwheat 

Rating: PG-13 (Hard)

Spoilers: A long time ago in this galaxy…. well you get the picture

Summary: The further adventures of Pleisar Sun. Character created in " Unwanted Sun Part 1" His rise through the ranks under an assumed name. He has lived and fought to escape a past that will soon be on him again, all for the preservation of the Peacekeepers and the Sebacean way of life.

Special thanks goes to Janet for reading and fixing the technical aspects of Writing (spelling and other dren).

A great heap of thanks goes to "Marcase" for his input and help in streamlining the story and setting it on the right flow.

Note:Where as part 1 was written as Aeryn reading his memoirs so to speak, part II & III are written as first person narratives. If you have suggestions, comments or questions please feel free to email with suggestions.

Copyright Notice: The Jim Henson Company, Hallmark Entertainment, Nine Network Australia and the Sci-Fi Channel own Farscape. They own all rights to characters mentioned within this story. I made some or most up, but if they want to have them too, who am I to complain. 

__

He who fights with monsters might take care lest he thereby become a monster. And if you gaze for long into an abyss, the abyss gazes also into you. 

_Friedrich Nietzsche _

ON THE EDGE

"Can't this frelling ship go any faster?" I shouted through the comms.

"It is going as fast as it can, we took heavy damage during the escape sir" replied our pilot.

Frell, I wished Arnan was flying this mission, not this one, I didn't even know his name, I didn't even care. All I wanted was to get this mission over, and I hoped that the past half cycle spent tracking this piece of dren. I had hoped that it would end the past four cycles of infighting and uncertainty about the future of the Peacekeepers. There was a motion before the Council to make us the sole protectors of the Sebacean way of life. Some doubted our ability handle the entire defense issues; our record spoke for it's self. There were those that thought we were too powerful, to ruthless in our deployment of violence. Some of them dared to wear a Peacekeeper uniform; they all deserve the fate that awaited our "_cargo,_" a fate that I had hoped to assist in bringing about. 

"Fine just get us to the _Argus_ as fast as this tub can go!" snapped Darvo.

I hated having to have my command team out on this mission; Darvo and I would make a perfect target for the opposition. I did not want him to see my form of retribution; he had to stop me from ripping this frell jak apart. I had not been myself since she died, thinking back on it, it made me a better soldier and a better commander. My friends just did not understand what I was going through. I did not go to the Officer's Lounge anymore, I kept to myself, I rarely talked to Darvo and the rest. I was becoming the model Peacekeeper. It was killing me inside, but I had to heal, I had to get my head on straight.

"I don't think yelling at the pilot will make this ship go any faster," quipped our cargo.

In a sudden fit of rage I slammed my fist on the wall and lunged at him. I don't remember much, other than Darvo pulling me off of him. My hands red with his blood, the rage was building me and I would see him pay. The cargo never spoke for the rest of the trip back to the _Argus._ Darvo just sat there and stared at me, I did not pay too much attention to him…well I did notice the pulse pistol aimed at my knee. We stayed that way for the next five arns.

"Sir, the _Argus_ is hailing us…they want to know if we have secured the cargo?" the pilot broke the tense silence.

"Tell them the cargo is secure and we will be there as soon as possible…what is our ETA?" Asked Darvo.

"I have the carrier in sight now sir, we will aboard in a quarter of an arn"

Our marauder limped aboard the _Argus_; we were directed to go to gamma bay. The Captain was there to meet us; he had two of my commando teams there as well. It seemed that we were becoming the Captain's personal security forces, after that incident, we proved our loyalty and I proved mine. We docked and brought out the traitor and threw him to the ground. We then brought out our wounded, I had lost two of my men on this mission, it had better be worth it.

"Is he alive? I wanted him alive!" Snapped the Captain.

"I'm alive…barely," croaked the traitor. He slowly raised his head, his face bruised and swollen.

"Welcome back Lieutenant Rotana." Captain Stalltan's voice dripped with rage. "I am beginning to think my choices for First Officers are suspect. You are the second I have had the pleasure to execute."

"Maybe it is just you." Rotana murmured.

"Your attempt at wit is not amusing; what is amusing is that the instrument of your death will be the same as that traitor sister of yours. Yes we know about her and you, feeding information to our opponents in the council. You both took an oath to be loyal to the Peacekeepers you will die like she did. It is time to meet your reaper. Lieutenant Sun! It is time to do your duty again. Kill him the way you killed Xana, show him how we treat traitors."

I did not hesitate, I stepped forward pistol drawn, I wanted to get this over with I had other issues to deal with. 

"How could you Pleisar?" He cried as he got to his feet, "you killed your mate and the mother of your child. Are you that much of a bastard that you would do that. Does family not mean anything to you?"

"Do not talk to me of family, you now have none, your family is being sought out by our operatives in the core systems. Your fate is theirs! Do not talk to me of a child that I know that it is not mine. I had the DNA checked, it is not mine, and you expected me to understand, to pity her, to show mercy for her betrayal to the Peacekeepers and to me. You are as stupid as you look," I shouted at him. My hand never wavering, my pistol trained at his head.

"So you do have a set, I always wondered if you did" Rotana smirked.

"I am going to love not seeing that smirk any more!" I sneered.

"I'll be in your dreams big man." He retorted.

"And now you die"

With that I pulled the trigger. It seemed like there was no one else in the hangar, it was just him and I. No one noticed that I had slowly set my pistol to maximum charge; I did not expect the back of his head to explode when the pulse exited his head. He jerked backwards and made a very satisfying thud as he hit the deck. I came back to reality and looked around, the wall and the nearby marauder was coated with a red stick film. Everyone was in shock, they had not expected my outburst, they certainly did not expect to see his head explode.

"Sorry about the mess" I said nonchalantly. I tossed my pistol to Darvo, looked at the Captain, saluted and walked out of the hangar.

"Flush this mess out of an air lock." Captain Torvo Stallton said with glee as he left the hangar.

I told the Captain that I would be taking some of my accumulated leave. I had to deal with the question of the child. It deserved a life, a life that would be better than the one I could provide. It's traitor of a mother dead and its father had an "accident" sending him into the Living Death. I though of a solution that would be best to all concerned. I contacted the head of the Sun house, I asked that since they were gracious enough to let me use their name, could they look after the child; raise it as one of their own. They agreed, and two solar days later it was off to a new life. To this day I do not know what became of it, nor do I really care.

I gathered my friends together, all of my dearest and closest friends. Darvo, Manas, Milos and Arnan stood in my quarters and wondered why I had called them here.

"As you know, you are my closest friends, we have been there for each other when we needed it, even we didn't know we need it. When I return from leave I will be taking the First Officer's position on the new carrier being commissioned. The _Zelbinian._" I was not even looking at them.

"Congratulations Pleisar, we will miss you." Was all they could muster to say.

"You will receive orders in the next few days, obey them. I will try to get you assigned to the Zelbinian, but I cannot promise anything. I have to report to High Command after my leave, then to the Captain of the Zelbinian. I have recorded these messages for you. If you have not heard from me in a quarter of a cycle, then watch them. Not before, promise me that." They nodded. "Remember follow orders and be loyal to the Peacekeepers first, then to each other."

With that I picked up my gear and headed out the door. Within an arn I was aboard a transport back to the core system. Back to my past, though I did not know it yet. I had only thought about getting through leave. I needed the time alone, time to collect my thoughts, time to come to terms with what I had done. I gave a child a chance not to have the life that was given to me, that gave me hope, but did it? In the end I decided that the best thing to do was become detached, become more of the soldier I knew I had to be. So after only using 3 days of my leave I boarded a transport and headed to High Command. I was not reporting early, they said to arrive when my leave was done. If I did that I would not have to report for a full cycle.

GOING BACKWARD

I hate Leviathans; they have an air of doom about them. Maybe it is because they are mainly used for prisoner transports, or maybe it is because they have a strange odor. At least I think they do. I guess I should have felt luck that there were no prisoners aboard, at times I wished that there was, I could vent some frustrations on some lesser life forms. I actually enjoyed getting information that was not relevant to our line of questioning. It prolonged the experience. I never use think that way, but now it was a problem, not to me, but to my friends it was. The trip seamed to take forever; I ate with the other officers in the centre chamber, but mainly stayed in my quarters for the duration of the trip.

When I arrived at High Command I was awe struck by the shear size of the command facility. It looked like it was only on level, but it had twenty sub levels including quarters for all the staff. To say it was impressive would have been an understatement. I went to the duty desk and reported in, I was immediately directed to Fleet Admiral Colnek's office. Oh Frell, what have I done now? I had proven my loyalty by serving as executioner to the traitors; well at least I thought I had. I was told that I would have to wait the Admiral was a meeting and it would not be long.

Fleet Admiral Roxa Colnek, was a full captain in the Planetary Defense Forces, she was their senior most Captain too. It took everyone by surprise that she left for the Peacekeepers. I had heard that she was not the first choice to be Fleet Admiral, but she was the right choice. Her opponents had a habit of disappearing or having accidents. She was not one to double cross; she had three of her aids executed for passing on information without her consent. I wondered if I was to suffer the same fate of those poor bastards. I guess I would have to wait to find out. It would not be long turned into 3 arns, I just sat there and stared at the wall, it was the only thing I could do.

"Lieutenant…The Admiral will see you now. You can go right in." Her aide said

Finally I thought. I walked into the office stood to attention saluted and gave the appropriate greeting. "Lieutenant Pleisar Sun reporting as ordered"

"Welcome Lieutenant, please have a seat." She smiled and pointed to a group of chars off to the side of her office. We walked over and sat down. "Can I offer you some refreshment?" she asked, still smiling.

"No Sir, I'm fine thank you," I answered.

"I did not ask about your _frelling_ health, would you like a drink Lieutenant?" the smile left her face.

"Sorry sir, I miss heard the question, I would love to have something if it not an inconvenience." I quickly replied.

"It is not, I hope you like citrus water, we are after all still on duty" she smiled again pouring the drinks. "Pleisar, may I call you Pleisar?"

"I would be honored." I replied, in fact she could call me a _dentic_ if she wanted too. Why was she smiling so much? I was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"I have called you here for a reason Pleisar. You have proven to be loyal to the Peacekeepers time and time again. I have been following your career with some interest. I have been impressed and so has the rest of High Command. Captain Stallton speaks very highly of you, and he is not one to give praise. Your recent actions in the Rotana incidents indicate to us that your true loyalties lie with us and to no others save your friends."

I was wondering what all this was about. I knew that there were some following my career and some guiding it, was the Admiral the one?

"What do you know of the current political situation?" She asked.

"I know that there is a motion before the Council, that would make the Peacekeepers the sole military force for the Sebacean people. There are those that feel we would just take over the government if this was allowed to happen." I answered in a knowing tone.

"Some of what you have said is true, some a little misguided. The truth is that some in the Council do not like that we sell our services to lesser races that cannot manage their own affairs. They feel that we should just defend Sebaceans and no others. They are also not willing to pay for our services so that we can encourage new recruits and offer better training. They feel that the existing Planetary Defense Forces would do a better job." Her smile faded with the last statement. "That mission you were on when half your team was killed in an ambush, would it surprise you to know that the Scarans had a hand with that? Would it surprise you to know that they have some influence on members of the Council? They do not want to see us expand our powers and expand our forces either."

It was all starting to make sense now. I some how knew that there had to be outside influences on the Council. I thought it stupid that they would not want the best military in the galaxy to defend them. The Planetary Defense Forces were a joke. They let anyone in, they did not have the training we had or the ability to adapt as we did. Peacekeepers are a shining example of what it is to be Sebacean; they only have to look at our record to see that. This still did not explain why I was brought back to High Command.

"You are probably wondering how you fit into this…Well you have been brought here to head up a security detail. You will be protecting a councilor who is our biggest supporter. You will have a five-man team. Officer Strana has been assigned to handle all flights and to act as pilot. Your other three will come from my personal guard. They are above treason, I have seen to that."

Well Arnan is moving up in the world if she is on this detail. At lease I would have one competent person on the team. The question remained, who was I to protect and from whom was I protecting them. The answer to that question would shake the very foundations of my life.

"The councilor is on his way here now, he is with Officer Strana."

With that the door opened, in walked Arnan, she saluted and then smiled at me. The person that walked in next was the last person I expected to see. I was almost in shock, but my training took over and I stood at attention and waited.

"Councilor Grezya, I would like to introduce you to your knew head of security Lieutenant Pleisar Sun" The Admiral smiled as she handled the introduction.

He looked at me like he knew me, yet he was uncertain, there was something he was not sure of. I ended the awkward silence.

"Hello Father…."

End of Part III 


	4. Sun rise, Sun Set

Title: Sun Rise, Sun set (Unwanted Sun Part 4)

Written By: Buckwheat 

Email: i_treuer@hotmail.com

Rating: PG – 13 Pushing Mature

Spoilers: A long time ago in this galaxy…. Well you get the picture

Summary: The further adventures of Pleisar Sun. Confronted with a past that has driven him throughout his life, can he cope with the coming events? Only the shadow knows…and me so read on and be enlightened.

A special thanks goes to Janet for reading and fixing the technical aspects of writing (spelling and other dren).

A great heap of thanks goes to Marcase for his input and help in streamlining the story and setting it on the right flow.

Note:Where as part 1 was written as Aeryn reading his memoirs so to speak, part 4 is written as a first person narrative. If you have suggestions, comments or questions please feel free to email with suggestions.

Copyright Notice: The Jim Henson Company, Hallmark Entertainment, Nine Network Australia and the Sci-Fi Channel own Farscape. They own all rights to characters mentioned within this story. I made some or most up, but if they want to have them too, who am I to complain. 

__

To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world

-Author Unknown-

START OF SOMETHING

"Hello Father…."

There was a long awkward silence, which seemed to go on for arns. I looked at the man that stood before me. He seemed to be taken back by my revelation. The councilor looked me over, as if he was inspecting a piece of furniture at auction. It almost seemed like he was looking into my very core. He still had the same neutral expression on his face I remembered from my youth. Finally the silence was broken, but not by whom you would have thought.

"Well isn't this charming. I hate to brake up this family reunion, but it this the best you Peacekeepers could provide? I would not let him guard the man who shovels the dren after the Maxillian Blater day parade. I've seen better at a PDF recruitment centre."

Enter the brother or the Whelp as my father's servants often referred to him as.

"How dare you-" started Arnan, only to be cut off by Admiral Colnek.

"I assure you that the Lieutenant is the best, his record speaks for it's self. If he wasn't, I would not have assigned him." She paused, "Perhaps a demonstration is in order?"

The whole room tensed. I quickly made eye contact with Arnan and the two Peacekeepers that had come in with the Whelp. With a few minute head gestures and on small hand flick disguised as fixing my uniform, all of them understood what was about to happen. The Admiral stepped back two paces sensing what was about to happen.

"Fine, when will this be sched-" the whelp squealed as Arnan swept his legs, sending him to the floor. 

At the same time the two guards moved the Councilor to a safe area shielding him. I pounced onto the Whelp, my knife drawn and at his throat, my pulse pistol against his head. I could feel him start to shake in fear. Fear that years of torment were coming back at him tenfold. I leaned forward and whispered to him.

"I noticed that you walk with a slight pull to your left side. Is the pistol you have there that heavy for your weak body to carry?"

I holstered my pistol; he flinched as I applied pressure to the knife. I slowly reached into his jacket and pulled out the Pulse Pistol and threw it across the floor. I resumed my talk to him.

"It is becoming a habit of mine to kill those I consider family, and I am getting very good at it. I could say that you brought the weapon to kill the councilor out of jealousy or you were power hungry or you are just a traitor. Before you say how could I get away with it, I know how to plant evidence, I have in the past and I won't hesitate to do it with you. If you cross me I will have _retribution_. Do you understand me?"

He nodded ever so slightly, he eyes wide with fear. I stood up and sheathed my knife, kicking him once for good measure, "remember our conversation, brother "

"You have done well for your self. You have the look of your mother"

I turned around to see the councilor standing behind me with a smile on his face.

"I would not know, having never known her." I replied coldly

I heard a thud, I quickly turned to see Arnan standing by the Whelp, he was on his back again, and she had a grin on her face.

"I just tried to help him up and he slip on his own waste" she snickered

I looked down and saw that the drennit has wet his trousers. His face was turning red with embarrassment, I thought about killing him then _and there_ to put him out of his and my misery, but that would have been the easy way out. I would see him suffer, the way I suffered.

The Admiral directed us towards the briefing room, where we would discuss the plans for the next few _solar days_. We found out that the Vote was to be in four solar days, and the Councilor and his entourage were staying at High Command in the diplomat's quarters. There security would be the responsibility of the Admiral's guards while they were inside; my team would be responsible for all matters outside the command building. We would accompany him to a pro-Peacekeeper rally the night before the Vote and to the council chambers for the vote. It was agreed that we would be in uniform for all events. That way all would-be assassins would know whom they are dealing with, or more importantly they would know who would be killing _them_.

LOOSE ENDS

The Admiral approached me after the meeting, she mentioned that there was a loose end to deal with. She mentioned that the chief opponent in the council was Councilor Ginka Rotana, Xana's uncle. If he were to attend the vote, it would be too close to call. I knew what I had to do. I had to tie up the loose ends, in order to ensure victory for the Peacekeepers. I asked Arnan to arrange for quarters for me and I left the command centre. I made an appointment to see the councilor, I think he though I was going to change sides, he obviously had not heard of my role in the deaths of his niece and nephew. 

I entered his _lavish_ office decorated with ornate light-globes and art pieces and impressive looking chalices; I was checked for weapons, they found none _or so they thought_. I have yet to meet anyone who checks between the shoulder blades. Their first mistake; that is where I _hid_ _a small_ knife. The guards left us alone, mistake number two. _The Councilor_ spoke to me like a kindred spirit in that polished, decadent tone he must have used to woo and charm the locals. I thought I would puke. He spoke of the evils of the Peacekeepers and how they would bring down the Sebacean race. I wanted to kill him right then and there, but I needed to dispose of the guards first. That was easy, I feigned a salute and drew my hidden knife, stabbing the councilor in his hand, he reeled back in fright_,_ screaming for the guards while clutching his bleeding hand. I stood and took position by the door and killed the rushing guardswith a quick jab to the base of the skull and a circle-kick to the neck of another. They were dead before they hit the ground.

I could smell the fear in the air. Councilor Rotana knew he was going to die. Even so he started to_ beg_ for his life, it was pathetic.

"Please! I'm not... I didn't... I'm a loyal servant! I have... I have many items of value I can give you! Spare my life! I have friends... I have powerfull friends that will reward you with riches!" He nursed his bleeding hand while he started to back away from me, until he hit the far wall. His eyes were shooting left and right, desperately looking for a way out. The only way out was the door behind my back, which was now "guarded" by two corpses.

I _told _him that it was not wise to cross the Peacekeepers and that, rest assured, that his family would soon be joining him. I slowly moved towards him, intent on finishing this quickly. The Councilor started screaming and running along the walls, frantically throwing his trinkets and valuables at me. A single jab ended his misery. I was unwilling to spent any more effort on this piece of dren. I left his body on his _ornate_ desk and as I left tossed a fire grenade, that would keep anyone from entering the room for a while. I left as quickly as I could, and returned to the Command Centre.

SHOW OF FORCE

I checked in with the duty officer and was given my quarters assignment, I had hoped Arnan had done her duty and got me good quarters. Passed Admiral Colnek on the way, we made eye contact, I nodded and walked on. With that she smiled, she knew that the loose ends were secured. Once again I had done my duty. I entered my quarters, and I was surprised to see that it was a double room. I hadn't had to share quarters since my cadet days. What was I to expect, there were higher ranking officers around that had to double up. I noticed my bags were already unpacked and my dress uniform was prepared.

"I hope you don't mind, I had us quartered together?"

I spun around to find Arnan standing there in her full dress uniform. Something was different about her that I could not place.

"You missed Admiral Chod 's reception, he was a little disappointed that you were not there. I told him that you were out walking the route to the Council Chambers and planing contingency routes." She looked concerned.

"Thank you, I had a... personal matter to deal with." You could have cut steel with the tone of my voice.

"So it's done? We can finally forget about that traitorous family?" She asked sheepishly.

"Justice has been served," I replied._ But I will never forget. I thought._

I looked up to see her _smile_, as I said before she _did_ seemed different, more confident, more mature, more like a grown woman. She was no longer the young pilot that saved our eemas so many cycles before. She looked like a true Sebacean warrior, and then it dawned on me, she wore Lieutenant's insignia.

"Congratulations Arnan, it is about time you got promoted" I beamed at her, I was positively overjoyed with her good fortune. "It's about time they promoted the best pilot I ever flew with."

"Thanks Pleisar, that means a lot coming from you. I guess we can celebrate tonight at the dinner Admiral Cholak is holding for your father…I mean the Councilor." It was the first time I had seen her flinch. I could tell she regretted making that comment.

"He ceased to be my father cycles ago, he supports the Peacekeepers so he has, at least for now, my respect," I said somberly. "_Frell_! What time is that dinner?"

I looked down at my stained uniform and the blood on my hands, I realized that I was exhausted from my excursion that day.

"Relax Pleisar, you have a little over four arns. You have time to clean up and have a rest. I'll finish prepping your uniform. Did you bring your medals? The higher ups always like to see the accomplishments of their soldiers. Especially those who have the received both _Star of Courage _and the _Order of Sellar._"

I was so tired that I was not going to argue. She knew how I hated wearing medals. To this day I believe that they are just a symbol that you survived and that your friends didn't.

"Yes they are in my document case. What would I do without you Arnan?" I said as I wearily trudged to the shower.

"I often wonder the same thing Pleisar." She replied with a smile.

I had to stop for a moment; I looked back to see her smiling at me. I was too tired to say anything I just went to have my shower and to clean up. When I finished, Arnan was gone; I lied down and slept until the alarm went off for me to wake up. I dressed and went to the reception or dinner what ever the frell it was. It was your typical political dinner, lots of speeches and toasts and idle conversation. I was completely frelling bored. Arnan kept me company though out the dinner. It was nice to have her there it was almost comforting in a way. She even stayed when the Councilor came to tell me that he was impressed by my career and that he was proud of me. Too little, too late. For the most part we kept to our selves, and to the rest of the Peacekeepers.

About two arns into the dinner, I thought I saw a flash, a small glint of light. I looked again, this time Arnan saw it.

"Did you…" I started

"See that?" She finished.

"Weapon?" I asked, paused "It is, lets go"

I tapped my coms twice, that was the code; the guards knew what to do. Arnan quickly moved to the councilor, and I went towards the source of my concern. I lost sight of it for a microt, then I reacquired my target, and the fool brought a knife to a gunfight. I raised my pistol and fired just as the assassin raised the knife to strike. He screamed as the pulse charge hit him. There was silence, then I saw who it was. It was the Whelp, my brother. He was struggling to stand, he go to his knees.

"You Peacekeeper bastards…you will ruin our way of life, and end our existence. I spit on all your houses." He sputtered as he stood defiantly. He turned to face the councilor, "How could you side with these butchers father."

"You are no longer my son, traitor." He answered sharply.

He screamed something intelligible, and lunged at me. I did not even remember seeing who shot him, I just remember the thud as he hit the ground. I looked around to see several soldiers enter and point their rifles at the councilor. Admiral Colnek approached him.

"Do we still have your vote councilor?"

"You do and you will have enough votes to win as well." He answered all the time staring at the body of his son.

With that the Admiral waved her hand, the soldiers lowered their weapons and pulled the body away.

"I think that this function is over." Arnan smirked. 

The next few solar days were uneventful. The Rally went as planed. I thought it would get out of hand when the PDF showed up, but nothing happened. The vote was not even close. Without Rotana, the opposition crumbled, our opponents could not afford to vote against us. It was agreed that in two solar days from the vote the Peacekeepers would assume all defense responsibilities from the PDF. It was an impressive show of force when it happened. One hundred thousand Peacekeeper soldiers from five command carriers landed and took over from forty thousand PDF. Only the invasion of the Turok sector cycles later could rival the shear scale of troop movement and logistical planning that this took. I was proud to be a Peacekeeper that day.

A NEW ENEMY

With my assignment done, was looking forward to going to the Zelbinion. I was ready for the next phase in my career. I was looking forward to serving as a first officer. The Zelbinion was just commissioned, and it was bigger than the rest of the carriers in the fleet. I went to the Command building to see if I could have my report date pushed forward. I arrived to see command in an organized panic. I was immediately met by one of Fleet Admiral Colnek's aids, and I was escorted to her office. I was confused as to what was going on, no body would tell me. Something was wrong, very wrong.

I was ushered into her office, I saw the Admiral surrounded by aids and the other Admirals, and they looked concerned and worried.

"Ah, you are here good." She paused to read a report. "The _Argus_ was attacked by an alien attack force. Captain Stallton is dead, along about a quarter of the crew. Lieutenant Darvo Strana is acting commanding officer. I believe he replaced you in covert ops section."

I was taken back by this information. Captain Stallton was my hero, the one Peacekeeper that I strove to be like.

"You are to go the fleet yards at Cholar IV, where you will await the _Argus,_" She tossed me a new ident chip. " You will assume command and you will have as much time as you need to get the _Argus_ re-crewed and operational. Do you understand me Captain Sun?"

"Yes Admiral" I stammered. I paused as to ask a question. I knew better. I saluted and left her office. There was an aid ready to take me by stores for my new uniforms and kit. I was pleased that the new Fleet Captain's uniforms were black with red trim, similar to the pilot and commando's uniforms. I was pleased to see that only those captains who commanded ships that did not hold post would still wear the red and black uniforms. I never liked those uniforms.

After being outfitted I headed to the spaceport. Much to my displeasure, I found out that I would have to take a Leviathan again. Due to the new situation, all other troop vessels were being sent to the outer colonies to re-enforce our troops there. I went to the Officer's Lounge where I found Arnan waiting.

"It is good to see you again sir!" She said as she snapped to attention. I noticed the whole Officer's lounge was at attention.

"At Ease everyone…Thank you Arnan, but cut out the _'Sir'_ dren" I said with a grin.

"I can very well call you Pleisar, it would not be appropriate, Sir"

"Well you can call me Pleisar when we are talking in private, how does that sound?" I responded. I enjoyed this verbal sparing with her.

"As you wish, Sir" she giggled.

"I suppose you will be travelling with me on the Leviathan back to the Fleet yards?" I inquired.

"Yes I am, and I have already arranged your quarters with the First Officer. I think you will be pleased."

"I don't suppose we will be quartered together again?" I think I sounded too hopeful at the time.

She shook her head and looked at the ground. "You will be in the Senior Officer's quarters. You and the ship's Captain have the only two rooms. I will be in one of the other rooms on the Officer's tier."

"That's a pity, for I am growing accustom to having you around all the time," I looked straight at her.

She seemed to blush; I remember it because it was the first time I had ever seen her blush. "I have too Pleisar, I have too."

We looked at each other for a microt, then the First Officer announced that the Leviathan was boarding. It would be a short journey to the fleet yards. It would take only five solar days to get there. Then I would wait until the _Argus_ limped into the yards. I would start my new command, one that would elevate me to the status I hold today. I would rebuild a ship, a crew, and little did I know at the time…My life.


	5. Towards Destiny

Title: Towards Destiny (Unwanted Sun Part 5)

Written By: Buckwheat 

Email: i_treuer@hotmail.com

Rating: I'm thinking pushing R

Spoilers: A long time ago in a galaxy…. Well you get the picture

Summary: Captain Pleisar Sun is heading to hunt down those that have attacked the Peacekeepers, and towards glory and his destiny.

A special thanks goes to Janet for putting up with my obsession.

A great heap of thanks goes to Marcase and Jessica Rabbit for the Beta and for putting up with my ramblings.

As usual, If you have suggestions, comments or questions please feel free to email with suggestions.

Copyright Notice: The Jim Henson Company, Hallmark Entertainment, Nine Network Australia and the Sci-Fi Channel own Farscape. They own all rights to characters mentioned within this story. I made some or most up, but if they want to have them too, who am I to complain. 

__

There is no such thing as an omen. Destiny does not send us heralds. She is too wise or too cruel for that. 

Oscar Wilde

REBUILDING MY LIFE

I have mentioned before that I hate Leviathans, they have that smell and it is ironic that I have had to travel on so many in my career. It was after this trip that I started to dislike them less. Don't get me wrong I still hate travelling on them. My quarters looked like a converted cell with a privacy screen attached to the door. There was a spacious bed and a sitting area, which was separated by another standing screen. It was very spacious. I assumed at the time that I should get use to such opulence, if I was now a Captain.

During the first two solar days, I took to wandering around the ship alone. I tried to stay clear of the other passengers, I made the obligatory visit to the ship's Captain; but otherwise I stayed to myself. I had not seen Arnan since we boarded, I figured that she was probably relieving the other officers of their currency. I actually missed having her around. I did have time to read the preliminary reports from the _Argus_. It seems that they were responding to a distress call when they were attacked. They had just about finished retrieving a cargo freighter that had a hull breach, when an unknown force opened fire on them. They did not have time to get the defense screen up. They were not expecting any combat; it was a _frelling_ rescue mission. The bastards must have been hiding in a near by [nearby] nebula, waiting for them. It also stated that the _Argus_ was to be decommissioned, the prelim tech report stated that she was beyond repair. She was barely holding together. I had spent most of my career on the _Argus_; it was a shame that I would not finish it on her. High Command sent word that I would get command of one of the new carriers being built at Cholar IV. 

I wished I could have shared the news with Arnan, I thought she would be excited at the news [by it (the news)]. I could not seem to find her, I figured she was avoiding me, or that she had found some one to _recreate _with. I returned to my quarters to find something amiss, the door was unlocked. I was positive that I had locked the door. I drew my pulse pistol, there was no need to alert the ship, and I could handle this. I opened the door, pushed back the screen, and slowly entered my quarters. The lights were low, and I could smell something. It was not the usual Leviathan stench; it smelled good.

"Are you going to shoot dinner, Pleisar?" I heard a voice coming from my left side.

I spun to my left, my finger on the trigger, I quickly took my finger off the trigger, but the pistol was still pointed at my intruder.

"What do you want Arnan?" I asked, my voice showed my surprise. "I haven't seen you in two solar days, what are you doing here?"

"I have brought dinner since you have not been eating in the Centre chamber with the rest of the Officers." She smiled as she said it. She slowly walked towards me. "Are you planning to shoot me? If not please put the pistol away."

I holstered my weapon; I walked over to the table and sat. I was in awe that she would do this for me. I did not want to show my delight in the fact that she was in my quarters.

"You know I could have you arrested for this." I chucked, looking over the meal she had set up. "Given how you cook I could call this attempted murder."

"Don't be a drennit Pleisar, I arranged this with the Captain's cook, I would not try to put you through my cooking, I care about you too much." She blushed with that last statement.

We talked while we ate, she told me about her winning half the crew's pay for the next quarter cycle. I told her what I had read in the reports from the _Argus_. I assured her that Darvo was well, and that he was be my first choice to be my first officer. I told her I would love for her to command one of my prowler squadrons, or if she wanted she could stay in Covert Ops.

"I don't think I could get what I want." She mused.

"What was that?" I asked

"Oh nothing, I should go. You probably have plans or something."

"No I figured that you would have planned some sort of _recreating _activity" I answered.

"No there are only a few I would do that with." She answered sheepishly.

"Oh, I see." I tensed

"When was the last time you recreated?" She asked

"You know when," I snapped. "I mean I haven't since her"

"Oh" she said.

She stood up to leave, I grabbed her arm and drew her close, and we kissed.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time Arnan." I said looking into her eyes.

"I have too Pleisar, longer than you have imagined" She looked like she was going to cry.

I have to admit it was the best trip I have ever had on a Leviathan. We started something on that trip, something that has lasted all these cycles. We spent the rest of the trip some what secluded. It was as I said a good trip. I had a renewed sense of duty and energy after that. I was now prepared for what lay ahead. The only thing that would be a challenge, would be how to tell Darvo.

REBUILDING A CREW

The Officer's lounge at the Fleet Yard was packed. They all wanted to see the _Argus_ as she came into port. Most were there to see what damage she took; all were there to pay their respect to those who had died. I stood at the front of the room, right in the middle of the window. I was not going to be denied the best view; kept on glancing over towards the _Invictus_, my new ship. She was twice the size of the _Argus_, and she had five times the firepower. I wished I had been aboard the _Argus_ at the time of the attack, I still do to this day, but I guess my destiny was not to die on that solar day. I had been in communication with Darvo since I had arrived. Their long-range communications array was destroyed; they only had short-range. It was lucky the _Argus_ was in range of our comms. 

There were gasps followed by silence as the _Argus_ slipped past the window. Her hammond side was breached in a dozen places, and the Frag Canons were sheared off. The Bridge was open to space, you could still see some of the bodies that were trapped under their stations. I knew from the reports that most of the crew stayed at their posts; those that did not would be dealt with in turn. My first priority was to board the carrier and inspect the damage. 

I was surprised at the extent of the damage, I had to wear a pressure suit to get into most areas of the ship. Darvo told me that he was conducting assault drills on the Battle Bridge when the attack occurred. If it had not been for his quick thinking and presence of mind, I believe that _Argus_ surely would have been destroyed. It was because of his actions that I nominated him for the _Order of Selar_. I also appointed him First Officer of the _Invictus_, at that time as well. 

My next task was not as pleasant, I had to deal with those who had deserted their posts in battle. It was actually done quite easily, and it was fast. High Command held summary trial, and being found guilty of treason they were sentenced to death. It would not be a pleasant death or as fast as a pulse blast to the head. They would die the same way that most of their crewmates died. They would be spaced; it would be a slow painful death compared to a firing squad. Their families would soon join them in death, as is the fate of any traitor's family.

I had the crew of the _Argus_ transferred to the _Invictus_ to augment the crew that had been assigned to her. Her crew would number almost fifty thousand men, women, and children. I was to have the first cadet detachment aboard a carrier. High Command set up a program, in which serving members could have their offspring receive Peacekeeper training, which would allow then to enlist when they reached enlistment age. I fear that one-day it will no longer be optional, it will be mandatory. A child deserves to know their parents.

I addressed each group of arriving soldiers personally. I found myself echoing Captain Stallton's speech that I had heard so many cycles before. I made some subtle changes to the speech; I added some personal touches. I spoke of our duty to hunt down those who dared to attack us, and how we would have our _retribution_. And of course I said that I expected the _Invictus_ to be the finest ship in the fleet. 

Afterwards I had a small reception for my department heads. I wanted them to know the sheer scale of the mission. We would have Vigilantes, Destroyers, several Leviathans and one other carrier, the Zelbinion in the armada. They all had a look of great pride on their faces, I told them of how proud I was of their actions in the return of the _Argus_. With that done I dismissed my officers, I asked Darvo to stay. I figured that it was now or never to tell him of Arnan and I.

"Darvo…Have you talked to Arnan since she had returned?" I asked uneasily.

"Not much, she said her mission was classified. She received promotion to Lieutenant, she did share that part." He answered. "Why?"

"We worked together on a project to secure the Peacekeepers roll as defenders of the Sebacean way of life…" I hesitated.

"What is it Pleisar?"

"Well I figured you should know…that Arnan and I are…together now" I looked at him, I saw him studying me.

"Well then…hmmm…It is about frelling time Pleisar!" He exclaimed. "When did it happen, how did it happen…wait don't answer that part. Brilliant"

We sat and I explained what happened, leaving out the more intimate details. I also told him that we applied to High Command for permission to exchange espouses; and that they had approved given that our DNA was compatible. We were to be mated within the cycle and were expected to start producing offspring as soon as it was convenient. I admitted that I was grateful that we were posted to Combat duty, and therefore it was not convenient, for us at least. We discussed our plans until Arnan arrived. Darvo gave his congratulations, and he excused himself. 

THE HUNTERS BECOME THE HUNTED

It took almost a half a cycle to piece together information about the attack. From what we could gather, the Scarans planned the attack, but it was carried out by another race; but who were our attackers? It was a question on the mind of everyone, especially those in High Command and the Council. They demanded frequent updates, and I had nothing to give. Maybe if I spent more time searching instead of answering frelling reports, I could have found the information faster. To say that it was a shock that it turned out to be one of our most trusted allies was an understatement.

We found out the information from a Hynerian weapons dealer, of all people. I had Darvo secure his armory and had him "talk" to the dealer. He entered aggressive negotiations with the little slug, it took some time but he squealed like a Tarek. When he had finished gathering the information Darvo headed back to the _Invictus._ He headed directly to my anteroom, where I kept my office. As he burst through the door, I could see the disgust and shock in his face.

"You are not going to _frelling_ believe this!" He excliamed

"Not going to believe what?" I asked dryly, knowing how some leads were dead ends.

"It was the _frelling_ Thorn!" 

"How could that be, they are our allies, we helped them set up their military" I was in shock. "Proof…I want Proof Darvo."

Davro placed a Data Chip and a Vid chip on my desk.

"Look at it," he said, "it contain all the proof you need." 

He was correct, they contained records of weapons and ship sales. Paid for with Crandars, Scaran currency. Darvo had also secured the surveillance video, it seem that our little slug was paranoid. It showed Thorn loading equipment and weapons on a transport. I saw something that had made my stomach turn. I saw Ke'Ratan, my Thorn counterpart when I was station on Dredar II, one of their colonies. Her Strikers, their holy warriors, and their elite surrounded her. They fought almost as fiercely as Peacekeepers, I can still remember the sound of their shrills and screams in battle.

"_Frell!_" I muttered.

"I take it you saw who the buyer was?" Darvo asked knowing the answer. "What do you want to do with the armory?"

"Destroy it" I said calmly. 

"The Thorn left two at the armory, they were arranging another shipment." 

"Have them brought here, I think they have some explaining to do." I glared.

Our guests remained silent for the first part, but Darvo was a master conversationalist, he managed to get them to open up and talk. We found out that the Religious right had wrested control of the government and wanted to expel all Sebaceans from their territory. They felt that we had desecrated their gods for too long. They turned to the Scarans for help, who in turn said they would supply advisors and currency, but would not openly engage us.

I transmitted the data to High Command; their response was swift. We were now at war with the Thorn. We were to eliminate them as a threat, even if that meant the extermination of the Thorn. It was a war that all Sebaceans would rally behind, a war that would strengthen our position as a true power in the galaxy and a force to be reckoned with. A war that would see one-time friends hunted down like the animals they were. A race hunted to extinction, a war that would last ten cycles.

TO THE VERY LAST

Every Peacekeeper, every Sebacean child is taught about the Second Thorn Campaign. It is impossible not to know of our ten-cycle war of vengeance. Only our current state of unpleasantness with the Scarans has lasted longer. I figure that you did not need another history lesson, so I will skip to the end of the war, or at least the dying days. The final battle would take place on what was left of their home world of Thonix IV. Ke'Ratan and a small group of strikers were held up in a mountain stronghold, vowing to fight to the very last.

High Command wanted Ke'Ratan alive so she could stand trial for her actions. Because of this we could not bombard the site from orbit. It would mean a ground battle, and a siege. From my experience this take almost as long as the war itself. Ke'Ratan was a master at repelling attacks and had survived the siege [siege] on Dredar II with me. I would soon be proved wrong on my assumptions.

Not being one to ask my soldiers to anything I would not do, I landed with the first wave of soldiers. They, as it turned out, would be all we needed to secure our goal. The Thorn did not put up much of a fight they died hard though. We learned latter that they believed that if they were martyred they would meet their gods in glory and honor. They let us slaughter them. Ke'Ratan would have to wait to meet her gods, we captured her alive.

At her trial, it was more of a sentencing; she was condemned to death after a period of public display. The council wanted all Secaceans to see what they believed to be the last Thorn. It must have been humiliating for this once proud warrior to be relegated to a minor attraction at the council building. The _Invictus_ was given the honor of conducting the execution. I had the firing squad made up of those who served aboard the _Argus_; retribution was at hand.

She was brought into the hanger and placed in the restraints, she was a shell of her former self, but she still had a look of defiance in her eyes.

"Make ready" I commanded

Weapons were raised including my pistol.

"FIRE!"

Her body shuddered against the pulse blasts, yet by a miracle she still lived. I walked forward to her. Leaned forward and spoke sofltly

"You once asked me what we would call the Thorn. Do you remember that? When we were saving your emaas from the Skinnies"

She flinched.

"You hated it that we never called the lesser races by their real names"

"Frell you" She rasped

"Now, now, your not going to meet your gods with a mouth like that are you?" I chucked

"Frell you Peacekeeper!" She shouted.

"In answer to your question Ke'Ratan, I think we will call you…" I paused, "…Extinct"

I pulled the trigger and this time she was dead.

"Flush this mess out an air lock," I said as I waived my hand nonchalantly over the corpse. 

The firing squad went to work cleaning up the mess.

"Captain this is Medical Officer Kerta," boomed a voice over the comms.

"What is it!" I snapped

"Sir you should come to med bay, it is about Lieutenant Strana"

I looked at Darvo, he was a puzzled as I was. Then it dawned on me Arnan must have been in Labor. Darvo and I ran to the med bay just in time to see my daughter being placed in her mother's arms. I have never seen a more beautiful sight in my life. My joy was to be short lived, for we were to return to High Command I was being replaced as Captain of the _Invictus_.

End of Part 5


	6. One of the Good Days

Title: One of the good days - Unwanted Sun Part 6 

Written By: Buckwheat 

Email: i_treuer@hotmail.com

Rating: PG-13 

Summary: This is the final Chapter in the Unwanted Sun story line. Why was Pleisar replaced as Captain of the Invictus? What will happen in the exciting conclusion of …the shadow knows and so do my Betas you will have to read to find out. I had originally planed to get this out before episode 4x05, but real life intervened. This is how I would have brought things about. 

Thanks to my beloved Mrs Buckwheat (Janet) for putting up with my ramblings and bouncing story ideas off you at weird times and places.

Thanks to Marcase and Jessica Rabbit for the Beta and story flow, without your help I don't think Pleisar would have made it out of my head. 

Thanks to those, dare I say fans, who have followed the story and those who have sent messages of encouragement. You all rock.

Copyright Notice: The Jim Henson Company, Hallmark Entertainment, Nine Network Australia and the Sci-Fi Channel own Farscape. They own all rights to characters mentioned within this story. I made some or most up, but if they want to have them too, who am I to complain. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

__

Chance is always powerful. Let your hook be always cast; in the pool where you least expect it, there will be a fish.

~_Ovid~_

The proprietor of the Gilded Trell looked nervously at the group of Peacekeeper…Ex-Peacekeepers that had entered his eatery. Glindor did not care if they were renegades or not they were still Peacekeepers in his mind, and Peacekeepers were bad for business. He smoothed his mane and walked to greet them.

"Fellip nectar or Raslak and lots of it." snapped their leader.

"I'm sorry sir but we do not serve intoxicants here, perhaps you would like some Cholka Tea?" Glindor replied nervously.

"Not _frelling_ likely, come on we're leaving!" snapped the leader.

"I would like some tea." a voice answered.

The others turned, as did Glindor to see who spoke. One of the females in the group stepped forward.

"I would like some tea if it is not to much trouble?" she repeated with a smile.

The others in her group just shook their heads.

"Yes ma'am it would be my pleasure, If you would take a seat at one of the tables I will bring you some." Glindor smiled back.

"Well comm us if you need us, you're on your own Sun." said one of the Peacekeepers as they walked out the door.

Aeryn walked to a table in the corner and sat down facing the door. She opened her bag and took out her one of her prized possessions, the one thing that she always had with her. It was something that was a source of amusement for the rest of her team; she was never without it. The book that John Crichton had put so much time in to preparing for her, the one thing that made her smile again.

Glindor approached her "Your tea ma'am"

Aeryn looked up and smiled, "Thank you" she paused and studied Glindor.

"You're a Thorn." she whispered.

Glindor nervously looked arround then he spoke.

"Not many know how to recognize us any more. We call our selves the Denoth or 'Unworthy' in our ancient tongue. There is less than a hundred of us left. You are the second Sebacean to recognize my species with in solar days of each other. I'm starting to think that my eatery is in some renegade Peacekeeper tourist guide to this planet." Glindor mused.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me." Aeryn replied

"Funny that is what the other one said too…enjoy your tea." he said as he walked to greet some customers.

Aeryn sip her tea, quietly acknowledging that she liked it, picked up her book and continued where she left of, wondering why Pleisar Sun was being replaced as captain of his own carrier?

PUNISHMENT OR PROMOTION

Upon my return to High Command, I tried to surrender my weapon to the duty staff, but instead I was ushered into Fleet Admiral Colnek's office. I was then promoted to Admiral and given command over all Special Operations. There was an underlying problem with this though. As part of my duties I would also have the position of Military Liaison to the council. So not only would I have the responsibility of overseeing all Covert ops, but also I would have to spend time explaining the differences between a pulse rifle and a prowler. I was beginning to wonder if this was a punishment rather than a promotion. I did my duty as required, and I excelled at it as usual.

_An Admiral! He is right though, dealing with politicians is a punishment, _thought Aeryn.

I held the council post for many cycles, it often took me away from my military duties, in the form of receptions and functions. I have over the cycles honed my political skills, I can tell the head of the council to go _frell_ himself and he won't know I did it, and thank me for the complement. How you ask? Well that is a subject best left for another book.*

(*Editor's Note: I have looked for the book and I can't find it. I sure could use it with Sparky.) 

Aeryn stifled a laugh.

TIMES ARE CHANGING

After several cycles of holding the hands of councillors, my duty as liaison was given to a Lieutenant Faris Durka. He was part of a long line of Sebacean military families. I suspect we will see great things for that family.*

(* Editor's Note: If this is the Durka Family we know, then greatness equates to a severed head decorating a certain Hynerian's wall)

I was given the sole task of dealing with Special Operations Branch. I increased the number of commando trained soldiers in the Peacekeepers. I even had two command carriers transferred under my command and formed three special ops regiments. The disrupters, I can not take credit for, that was my predecessor. Unfortunately he used them to spy on Admiral Colnek, and as I have said before her enemies have a tendency to disappear. I was glad to be able to spend more time with my family. I was able to reconcile with my father before his death,[and] I was offered his place on the council, but declined. I had it arranged that the seat would got to the Strana House. Darvo is now a councillor, he was a great soldier, but he is a brilliant politician.

During this time Arnan retired from active duty. She had lost a leg in a prowler crash, she still can chase me around our quarters and win. She accepted a teaching post at Peacekeeper Command school. She is head of the Military History and Strategic Studies department and now a full captain. She takes great delight in dragging her old Admiral of a husband to guest lecture about some of my battles. I still have a problem saying no to her. Besides it has given me a chance to influence the next batch of leaders for the Peacekeepers, and it is not every day that a father can lecture to his daughter and she has to pay attention to pass a course. She is currently stationed aboard the _Invictus_ as a prowler pilot. She goes by her mother's name, Strana. We felt it would be best since High Command has renamed her regiment the Pleisar Regiment after me. Frell it is almost as bad as making me Commander of the Order of Selar. Yet more functions to attend.

A new crisis arose shortly before my retirement from active service. The Peacekeepers were having a recruiting problem. With our increase in our protection contracts this became a growing concern. Our efforts to recruit though normal procedures were coming up short of our requirements. High Command had a solution, a solution that a few of us had problems with. They sent out recruiters to every Sebacean colony recruited, by force if necessary, to bolster the ranks. They also decreed that any children born to serving members would automatically be born to service. Other senior officers and myself protested this new directive, but to no avail. I am under the impression that they want to stop members from marrying as well.

With that in mind, after over 130 cycles of duty I retired from the Peacekeepers. I am still the honorary commander of the Pleisar Regiment. Arnan is still teaching, but she is slowly heading towards retirement as well. We still get invited to regimental functions and parades, the current commander loves to dust off the great Pleisar Sun and parade me around like a show dorath. It is my duty to attend these functions. I occasionally go on special envoy missions for the council; I have negotiated several peace treaties. As I write this I am preparing to go to Luxan to negotiate use of one of their moons as a PK staging area. Perhaps I should hold off finishing this book to tell you how it went.

{Editor's Message: The following was not written by Admiral Sun, but was written by his wife.}

_It is with much sadness that I write this, Admiral Pleisar Sun is dead. After successfully negotiating with the Luxan, we were returning to report to the council when Scarans attacked our convoy. Like the hero he was he joined in the defence of our transport. He died defending the ship, he died defending our way of like, and he died in my arms. _

He would not say he was a hero; he said he was just doing his duty and that if that made him a hero then every Peacekeeper is a hero. He was a hero to his friends, his family and to me. He may be gone, but I will never forget him.

Farewell My Love

Arnan

Aeryn looked at the picture of Pleisar Sun, with tears in her eyes. She knew what it was to lose someone close to her she could relate to Arnan. She then noticed that Pleisar looked familiar, then it dawned on her; he looked like the statues that are in all the terrain re-constructors.

"What do you want Peacekeeper?" Aeryn heard Glindor ask someone.

"Do you have any Beer?" the voice asked

"It's just like fellip nectar" Glindor and the man chimed together.

Aeryn froze. _It couldn't be_, she thought.

"I told you the last few times you were here. We do not serve that here!" Glindor said.

"Worth a shot, I'll have the tea, just bring it to my table…" the man paused.

Aeryn looked up to meet is eyes, she was hoping it would be the one she had been thinking about for the past quarter of a cycle. She saw the joy in his eyes.

"Hey" she said cautiously.

"Hey" John replied with a smile.

"Hey" she smiled back.

Fate can be kind some times and today is defiantly one of the good days.

Fin


End file.
